The Riven Saga
by Gemini
Summary: Introduction to The Riven Saga


The Riven Saga

    1. The Introduction
__

Once, long ago, when the digital world was young, existed Riven. A mysterious force, a person said to be half digimon and half human. He lived on another world, with his personal army. Having conquered his world he set his sights on the digital world. He came to here, the digital world, and conquered it easily. The digital gods were upset over this and waged a war against Riven and his allies to win back the land. The gods were outnumbered and out-powerd. Gennai was the one who defeated Riven in truth. He imprisoned Riven and his allies in mystical orbs, that along with the digital worlds natural energy would keep them inside. But what if they escaped?

****
    2. Where things go bad

Gennai knew the barrier would not hold. He had asked the god's to find some other way to defeat Riven, but the god's had said there was no other choice. Gennai had pointed out that if the magnetic force was disrupted, Riven could be freed, stronger than ever. But there was no other choice. He had meant to strengthen the barrier long ago. He had intercepted a huge amount of information that would be sent to this world. The information, the bits and pieces, would change that natural barrier between this world and earth. It wouldn't be enough to suck someone from earth in, but enough to release Riven. But the whole mess with the digi-destined had kept him busy which was why he was communicating by headset with a group of agumon who where at a temple which was the resting-place of the orbs. Gennai estimated e still had a day to get this done, but he didn't want to press anymore luck. He had conned a group of agumon into doing it, because he was older now and busy. He would not be able to get the job done in a day. "Is everything all right?" Gennai asked nervously. "Yeah sure. Jeez old man, calm down. This is a cake job. Relax we have plenty of time." An agumon said over the headset. "If you really knew about Riven, you would think there wouldn't be enough time in the world to have a safe amount of time." Gennai said. "Right." The agumon said doubtingly. He doubted this "Riven" wasn't even half as strong as Gennai said. Gennai sank back down into his chair. Relax Gennai, he scolded himself. You still have a day. Suddenly a voice blared out, "Warning, Warning! Massive energy headed this way! "What" Gennai said and got up out of his seat. No, it was impossible. It couldn't be happening now; he still had a day left. He re-checked his information and found to his horror, a small mistake he had made in his calculating. "No" he whispered. It was a small miscalculation, but enough. He checked and estimated he had 5 minutes left. He picked up his headset. "Hello" he said into it. The agumon sighed. "Yes, Gennai, what is it?" he said. "I miscalculated, you only have 5 minutes, get out of there now………

****
    3. Riven: Unleashed 

The agumon laughed. "C'mon Gennai, your joking right" the agumon said. "No I'm not, get out of there now, or else you will lose your life" Gennai said. "Come off it Gennai, there really isn't even a Riven is there, this is all some joke." The agumon said. Gennai glanced at the time. Less than a minute left. Time was running out. "You damn fool, get out of there now!" Gennai said. "Agumon, agumon you still there?" Gennai asked. He put his ear close to the headset and listened and heard agumon's voice scream out. "No, no, he's out, he's out, it was true!" he said. Gennai glanced at the clock. Time was out. "No, keep away, keep awa-arggggggghhhhhhhh" Gennai heard the agumon say and then he heard what sounder like something heavy falling onto the floor. Silence. Deadly silence. "Agumon, agumon, you there, answer me!" Gennai said in desperation. More silence then he heard something, shallow breathing and then a voice from the past, a voice so chilling. "Hello Gennai, long time no see" the voice said………

****
    4. Riven 

"Riven" Gennai whispered. "Aw, so nice to see you remembered me" Riven said. Gennai tried to steady his nerves. "Task, task, Gennai, you seem to have forgotten something" Riven said. "And what's that?" Gennai said trying to sound brave. "I can travel across information waves and such, mainly through telephones, computers and such" he said and started laughing. No. He had to turn the headset off. He reached for the off button but a blinding light hit him directly in the eyes. It blinded him, causing him to drop the headset. The light began to take a form. Four monstrous figures, and one figure in the middle, Riven. The glow softly faded away and Gennai stood face to face with Riven………..

****
    5. I want the world!

Gennai stood there, open mouthed, staring at Riven. Riven resembled an average human person, except with cold blue eyes. But there was more to Riven than his appearance. He was surrounded by 4 of his generals. Riven's army consisted of digimon, enhanced humans, and genetically enhanced/created creatures of his own. First there was nemesis. A combination of a digimon and a raptor from earth. A highly intelligent killing machine. Trimon, a strong ,tall, blue digimon who had 3 eyes, legs, arms, etc. etc. Hence his name Trimon. Next was psychomon, who looked like a greenish-elf. He carried a small device that was capable of sending out waves of emotion, like hate and anger, which he could use to manipulate people. Another was a female gekomon who was enhanced that her singing voice could control all men. This freakish quartet obeyed none, except there master Riven. "What do you want Riven" Gennai said trying to sound brave. "That's simple Gennai, I want the world!…………


End file.
